<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Smart with Math by MaxIsOnline</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126650">Smart with Math</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxIsOnline/pseuds/MaxIsOnline'>MaxIsOnline</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aromantic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Autistic Logic | Logan Sanders, Fluff, Highschool AU, M/M, Miscommunication, Platonic Relationships, THE AUTHOR NEEDS SLEEP, Trans Logic | Logan Sanders, even tho it's march, idk i wanted to write this leave my gremlin self alone, implied past ableism, just fluff, just two dumbasses, present tense narration, qpp, valentines day au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:47:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxIsOnline/pseuds/MaxIsOnline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>But stupid with Love.</p>
<p>And poor Logan Richards didn’t understand it until it whacked him over the head with a metaphorical baseball bat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Smart with Math</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/childoflightning/gifts">childoflightning</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWeirdoSpacii/gifts">ThatWeirdoSpacii</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wow ok so look at me i finally posted!!! Guess I can no longer make "i don't write" jokes :/ /s anyways here you go i churned this out in like four hours cuz i had an idea and just said f it lets go with it</p>
<p>Read the tags for warnings, the only thing not mentioned is logan imagines roman in a certain way (nothing too detailed just imagining muscles) and thinks its attractive.</p>
<p>Massive thanks to Remy aka @childoflightning for beta-ing this u r awesome dude</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan Richards hates Love.</p>
<p>That’s what everyone thinks at least. </p>
<p>He was notorious in middle school for getting any couples making out in the hallway in trouble. Legend had it that if you go into a math classroom and say “Love” three times whilst spinning in a circle, Logan Richards would show up grumbling about couples.</p>
<p>This history is now especially amplified during February when everyone seems to be dotting their i's with small hearts and Love is in the air. Now, everyone remembers the incident last year where Logan Richard got sent to the principal’s office for the very first time in his life because he came to school in a hazmat suit and threatened to spray any couple that came in a five foot radius of him with Frebreeze. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Logan Richards is an anomaly no one will understand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Love is an anomaly Logan Richards will never understand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And Logan Richards doesn’t like what he doesn’t understand. So he ignores it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Logan doesn’t have time for Love. As the captain of the debate team and the mathletes and adding in the fact that Logan tutors his classmates in the library after school, he never had time. </p>
<p>Logan doesn’t need Love. He fills that void in his life with math. Numbers are all the love he’ll ever need. Love doesn’t make any sense. Numbers do.</p>
<p>Numbers bring Logan the comfort Love never can. Love has failed him in the past like numbers never have. Logan can recite 314 digits of pi, find the area under a curve in 5 minutes, and teach the quadratic equation to a fourth grader. All these things made Logan feel smart. And boy did Logan love feeling smart. Who needs Love when you can get a tingle of satisfaction from getting a problem right or finally mastering a new math concept? </p>
<p>Yes, Logan Richards loves to feel smart. And Love had made Logan Richards feel stupid. Many times.</p>
<p>While everyone remembers Logan’s track record with love and Valentine’s Day, Logan will be forever grateful that no one seems to remember that time in kindergarten when Logan attempted to confess his crush on this boy who was always picked first for teams in PE and could run the fastest in the grade. Logan was like all the other little girls (despite the fact he didn’t know he was actually a boy yet) and he fell hard for the fastest runner in the grade. </p>
<p>When Logan finally worked up the courage to confess that Love on Valentine’s Day, the boy just got super flustered and ran away <em> fast. </em> Logan just stood there trying not to cry.</p>
<p>When Logan turned ten, he fell in Love again, this time with the second smartest kid in his math class. Logan spent all morning before school setting up a small display of flowers, each with different meanings professing his Love, on the kid’s desk and left an anonymous note. When the kid showed up to school Logan watched eagerly as they approached their desk to see the flowers and the kid started cracking up. Apparently Logan’s display was hilarious. </p>
<p>No one noticed Logan sneaking off to the bathroom to cry. </p>
<p>By thirteen, Logan was placed in advanced math and he found a new Love. Logan then came out that year and cut his hair and started to transition. Logan decided he had more important priorities than Love. </p>
<p>Now Logan doesn't get it. Feelings are confusing and he’s Stupid when it comes to Love.</p>
<p>Love makes him feel Stupid.</p>
<p>Love is Stupid. </p>
<p>So now Logan is riding the bus to school, checking his phone for who he’s tutoring today since most people tend to cancel on Valentine’s Day, either to avoid Logan’s wrath or spend time with their Loved Ones. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Today, Logan only had one appointment: Roman Prince.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The name Roman Prince is unfamiliar to him..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Roman Prince is very unfamiliar with his new school. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Roman just transferred to this new school after some “difficulties” at his old one and his first day is Valentine’s Day! How exciting is that?</p>
<p>What isn’t exciting is the fact he has to see a tutor today. Ugh. Why did his dad have to spoil his fun and schedule a tutoring appointment??? Today isValentine’s Day!!! Sure, he had been failing math at his last school, but who cared? </p>
<p>Ok, well Roman does care. But why today?!? Roman would’ve enjoyed a nice first day where he didn’t have to do much, it's a holiday after all. Roman practically leaps out of the car, running towards the school excited to see the red heart shaped balloons and streamers and confetti decorating the halls, even  as his brother calls out to him to slow down. Today is a day of Love!</p>
<p>However, Roman can’t quite shake the feeling of something going on. There’s a weird aura of anxiety around him that reminds him of his brother’s best friend and that guy was one creepy cookie. Which is weird, because as far as Roman knows he’s dating the human version of jumping head first into a pile of stuffed animals.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually all the whispering around Roman comes to a halt when everyone turns and stares and this is when Roman met the eyes of a really really cute boy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Logan Richards has just met the eyes of a really really cute boy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Logan quickly cut eye contact because oh lord it's uncomfortable.</p>
<p>Everyone turns their heads when he enters, surprised he wasn’t threatening to vibe check any couple in a fifty foot radius or actively wielding a can of pepper spray. Logan still has a reputation to maintain despite the fact that a very cute boy is starting to walk his way. Is he stupid? </p>
<p>Normally, Everyone avoids Logan on Valentine’s day like the plague. Once Everyone got over their shock at Logan’s calm arrival, returning to their conversations, Logan began actively dodging couples with panic because Oh Dear God this is not what Logan had planned for today.</p>
<p>Now, Logan isn't immune to cute boys. But this is exactly like that short infatuation he had with the adorable blond-haired, blue-eyed boy in his English class two years ago. Just focus hard enough on the numbers and you can avoid anything. That same boy is now dating the school’s resident punk??? Goth??? Emo??? Logan’s never really sure and can't be bothered to learn the difference when there were equations to graph and x’s and y’s to solve for. </p>
<p>But this boy continues to approach Logan and Logan deduces he must have a death wish. Or he is just plain Stupid. Probably both. Was this poor soul born with no brain cells?</p>
<p>Anyways the boy is still making his way towards Logan, so Logan puts on a front. The kind of front Logan usually puts on. Smart, Serious, and not to be messed with. That should cover up the fact Logan’s wonderings of does this guy work out and if so what does he look like lifting weights?</p>
<p>“Hello! Happy Valentine's Day!” the guy practically shouts when he speaks. Logan finds his enthusiasm oddly charming even though he knows he usually finds such antics annoying.“Hello. I have not seen you around before, are you new?” Logan tries to keep a straight face and avoid his cheeks heating up and turning red.</p>
<p>“Yes! I’m Roman! Roman Prince. You are?” Ah. Logan's Going to be spending an hour next to this boy, a foot away from him, going over a math textbook with him after school today. Fuck. </p>
<p>“Logan Richards. I am going to be your tutor after school.” The cute boy’s facial expression drops for a second and Logan <em> actively ignores </em> the punch in his gut at that.</p>
<p>“Sorry to keep you busy on Valentine’s Day with math. I have No Idea why my dad decided to schedule an appointment today to spoil your holiday.” Roman’s face twists into an expression of guilt. </p>
<p>“No matter. Since you are new here, you’re most definitely unaware of my disdain for the holiday. I do not mind tutoring you today. I have nothing better to do.” Logan’s previous plans were to sit at home and watch math documentaries, most likely rewatching his favorite Albert Einstein documentary. </p>
<p>Suddenly the bell rang, cutting their conversation short. Roman’s look quickly turns to panic.</p>
<p>“You wouldn’t happen to know where room 403 is, would you?” Oh god he's in Logan’s English class. </p>
<p>“Uh yes, that is my next class. Would you like me to walk you there?”</p>
<p>“Yeah sure!! Thank you!!” Roman has a gorgeous smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Logan Richards is so very very screwed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Roman Prince is so very very screwed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His tutor is a nerd!!! Who actually <em> likes </em>math!!! </p>
<p>Roman remembers Remus mentioning this guy. Him and his “weird obsession” with math. And how he hates Love and Valentine’s Day. Roman chose to approach the one person Remus told him not to approach on Valentine’s Day. Perfect. Genius. 10/10 for foresight. Gold star to that Roman. </p>
<p>Not to mention this guy is his <em> tutor </em>. Meaning Roman will be spending an hour after school with him going over math of all things. </p>
<p>Roman zones out almost all of English but Logan raising his hand to go to the bathroom quickly brings him back to reality. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The classroom suddenly becomes kind of hot. Roman takes a second to fan himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--- </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Logan takes a second to fan himself as he closes the bathroom door as quietly as possible. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’s <em> giggling. </em> Actually <em> Giggling.</em></p>
<p>Dear god what is this boy doing to him? Logan has lost it! Completely lost it! He must've died and gone to hell, that's the only explanation. This is torture. And people call <em> math </em> “mental abuse to humans”. They clearly never experienced this before.</p>
<p>Is this Love? Can this possibly be Love? Or is it Lust? Is Logan feeling lust? Wait no! He needs to focus on Math!!</p>
<p>… <em> Calculust- </em></p>
<p>And Logan needs to stop that train of thought there! This is absurd!! He is Logan Richards!! He doesn't fall in Love. He despises Valentine’s Day and all the Romance that comes with it.</p>
<p>… <em> ROMANce- </em></p>
<p>Logan allows his hands to happily flap for a second, something he usually doesn’t do at school. God, he is so gone for this boy. Logan can barely believe himself. He feels like butterflies and a mushy pile of goo. Should he call a doctor?? This Could Not be <em> normal </em>. Clearly he has some stomach parasite! Or food poisoning!</p>
<p>… <em> The only poison dart you’ve been hit with is cupid’s arrow-  </em></p>
<p>Logan really needs to turn off whatever part of his brain that is doing this to him. He never makes puns! Something has to be wrong! His cheeks feel hot, maybe he has a fever?</p>
<p>Logan sighs there's no use in denying it. He’s head over heels for this boy and there’s nothing he can do about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Logan needs to head back to class, after all he’s missing important content.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Roman knows he’s probably missing important content but all he can think about is the fact he has tutoring after school today.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Logan seems nice enough, maybe Roman should invite him to lunch. From what Remus has said Logan doesn’t really have many friends. Maybe Logan just needs some friends. From what Roman heard, Logan’s only friend is math. </p>
<p>Isn’t that kind of sad? Well, Logan seems to enjoy math so who is Roman to rain on his parade. Logan’s passionate about math, heck, according to Remus apparently the dude is in <em> Calculus BC </em>. So Roman’s math grade is definitely going to go up. His dad will be happy about that and Roman won’t have to flunk out of high school.</p>
<p>Hell, Roman’s starting to look forward to this tutoring appointment. Well, except for the part where he actually has to do math. But math is this guy’s thing so maybe Logan can help him somehow possibly enjoy math??? Before today, Roman thought liking math was impossible but now that he has met Logan Richards, apparently it is <em> very possible </em> since Logan is living evidence of it. </p>
<p>“Logan, who hurt you?” Roman jokingly mutters under his breath only to receive a <em> VERY UNEXPECTED </em>“What?” in response. Roman freezes and turns around so fast he's shocked he doesn’t  have whiplash. Because there behind Roman is Logan Richards looking very confused.</p>
<p>“Did you say my name?” Logan asks.</p>
<p>“Uh yeah, I was just thinking out loud sorry.”<br/><br/>“Don’t be sorry, saying things out loud is a good habit. It helps me process my thoughts. If you do not mind my asking, what were you thinking about?” Logan replies, giving Roman a small smile.</p>
<p>“Oh uh I was wondering if you wanted to join me for lunch? Unless you have a friend group you already sit with that’s fine too-”</p>
<p>Roman looks up at Logan only to find him frozen in place and sputtering. Uh oh. Did Roman say something wrong? </p>
<p>“Are you okay?”</p>
<p>Logan shakes his head and seems to physically restart “Oh uh… I am fine. Just surprised?” </p>
<p>“Surprised?” Roman asks, now the one that is confused.</p>
<p>“Yes, it has been a while since anyone last invited me to join them in their lunch groups. People don’t tend to usually enjoy my presence since my main topic of discussion is math since it is my special interest-” Logan cut himself off and looks downward and starts shifting on his feet.</p>
<p>“Special interest?” Great, Roman’s now even more confused.</p>
<p>“Uh yes. Um, I’m autistic. And math is my special interest. Meaning it is a passion of mine and one that I spend a lot of time researching and doing. I tend to infodump about it without realizing which has led to many people becoming bored. The basis is that I talk and continue to talk about something I enjoy because it makes me happy. However I have found through past experiences it tends to annoy the people I am attempting to talk to.” Logan’s expression seems to slowly fall as Roman recalls his brother’s tales about how many people see Logan as “weird”. </p>
<p>“Oh shoot that’s awful I’m sorry people suck. I’ll listen to you if you want me to, that is,” Roman suddenly brightens. “Like I get it, people tend to be rude when they realize how passionate I am about theater as well as swimming-” </p>
<p>Logan chokes. </p>
<p>He coughs for a bit and straightens his tie with a very prominent blush on his face. “I was unaware you were a swimmer”<br/><br/>“Oh yeah I used to live by the beach before I moved in with my dad and my brother last week! I swim and used to surf a lot!” Roman recalled fondly when he and his brother used to go surfing as kids. He should invite Remus to the beach again sometime. “Anyways I promise I’m not gonna judge you for infodumping about math besides I’m already gonna hear you talk about math later during our tutoring appointment so…”</p>
<p>Logan laughs at that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Why was Roman ever nervous?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Why is Logan so nervous? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lunch with Roman had gone fine and the people Roman hung out with were very nice when Logan infodumped about the origins of the Rubix Cube.</p>
<p>The tutoring session also went fine enough. Roman was very smart and caught on quickly he just tended to get caught up with division and the negatives. Which was fair if anything about math were horrible it would be negative numbers. </p>
<p>But by the end of the day Logan had finally come to a conclusion. He was in Love with Roman. </p>
<p>Now whether that Love was platonic or romantic, Logan was clueless but nonetheless Logan was in Love with Roman.</p>
<p>So here they are, post tutoring session standing at the exits to the school. Almost all the other students are gone home to enjoy this day of Love. Logan fidgets with the cube in his pocket as he and Roman stand there by the doors. That’s when they both decide to speak.</p>
<p>“So same time next week?”</p>
<p>“I think I like you-”</p>
<p>Logan and Roman freezes Roman looks directly into Logan’s eyes and Logan looks anywhere <em> but </em> Roman’s eyes.</p>
<p>“Could you not make eye contact right now? It makes me very uncomfortable,” Logan says, breaking the silence.</p>
<p>Roman immediately apologizes and starts to look at Logan’s tie instead. “Oh sorry, of course, sure. What were you saying before I interrupted you?”</p>
<p>“Oh it was nothing important, it's just that I have feelings towards you.” Logan blushes and looks at the floor as his hands move, stroking his tie in a comforting stim. </p>
<p>“Romantic or platonic?” Roman’s eyebrow lifts as his mouth twists trying to comprehend Logan’s implications. </p>
<p>“I’m not sure. I’m not good at determining these things. I apologize.” Logan holds a tight grip on his tie, only looking up whenRoman clears his throat. </p>
<p>“Oh well, um Logan, I’m aromantic. I’m not interested in a relationship with you.” Roman winces, he’s had this conversation lots of times by this point, and almost none of them ended well. </p>
<p>Logan puts his head in his hands. “I completely misread your signals.” Logan lifts his head up to reveal a blush <em> even fiercer </em> than before. “However I am not opposed to engaging in a queer platonic partnership, also known as a QPP” His face lit up and his hand’s grip loosens on his tie.</p>
<p>Roman’s face lit up with a smile in return. “Logan Richards, I would love that.” Roman gets down on one knee and pulls out a carnation he bought during lunch from the school’s leadership group in front of Logan. Logan holds back laughter and flaps his hands. “Logan Richards, on this Valentine’s Day will you be my QPP?”</p>
<p>Logan reaches his hand out to meet Roman’s and Roman gently places the carnation in Logan’s hand and they both burst into giggles. Those giggles turn into big boisterous laughter as Roman stands up. Logan slips his hand into Roman’s and leans close to Roman’s ear. Roman leans close to meet Logan as Logan whispers a brilliant idea. Roman’s loud laughter returns. “You, my friend, are a <em> genius, </em>and I am 100% down for this idea. I’ll see you tomorrow?” </p>
<p>Logan nods eagerly. Perhaps Logan should reconfigure his stance on Valentine’s Day. After all, Love doesn’t have to be romantic. And Logan is highly appreciative of the new Love he found on Valentine’s Day, a day for all kinds of Love.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And thus Logan and Roman walked out the school holding hands and enjoying their new kind of Love.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Logan and Roman walk into the school holding hands, basking in their new kind of Love.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They spent all evening on the phone chatting about Shakespeare, or Roman listening to Logan infodump about space, the ocean or even math. No one ever listened to Logan infodump about math. </p>
<p>Now Logan and Roman enter the school together, clasping hands, Roman looking like there are literal galaxies in Logan’s eyes and Logan staring actively at Roman’s glabella.</p>
<p>Everyone stares at the two of them as they stand in the school’s entrance. Has Logan Richards- the guy who spends his time actively avoiding couples and relationships- finally fallen in love? And on the one day of the year he despises the most?</p>
<p>Everyone watches eagerly as the two lean in for a kiss, closer and closer until their mouths are almost touching and then Logan snorts and doubles over laughing. Roman soon joins him and shouts, “You guys should see your faces!!!”</p>
<p>The halls are silent minus the sound of Roman and Logan’s laughter for three seconds. </p>
<p>Then, Everyone erupts. </p>
<p>People shout and scream in confusion as Logan and Roman make their escape down the hall, enjoying their new, awesome, amazing, and definitely not romantic, Love.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tbh not really 100% happy with this but like it's done and i missed writing so i was like why the hell not sure I'll post this. I do want to get back into writing but junior year has been kicking my butt so :/ anywho I do have stuff planned for the future that I want to write and im currently running an au blog with remy over on tumblr it's called "autisticsidesau" i'll probably link it later if i remember. </p>
<p>Oh!! this is my first time posting a work with an autistic character and i would just like to mention that I myself am autistic so ye come talk to me about that on tumblr or just dump your autistic sides content and headcannons in my inbox my writing blog is "thisislikethefifthurlivetried" and my main is "fueled-by-angst-and-rootbeer" </p>
<p>I'll see y'all later have a good friday I say as i publish this at 11:53 PM on a thursday</p>
<p>Also let me know if y'all are interested in possibly something else from this university but talking about how V and Pat got together cuz that was heavily implied if you didn't catch my drift.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>